


Memories that are lost

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanting to create his own group of Superheroes. Damian decided to resuce the children  who was resurrected before the Justice League could, but the price was his memories. Will he remember his dark past in time to save his friends or forget everything he once love?Edit: Story discontinued





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first important story and be comment and inform me on stuff that I missed. My story is going to be a mixture of pre-52 and Rebirth.

Damian woke in the Watchtower wearing a hospital gown, but can't remember anything from last night…or anything in his past. 

“Where am I?”Damian said out loud in Arabic 

He heard a door sliding open and saw two boys Ten and thirteen with injuries on their faces.. One had black hair with blue eyes with a black eye and and bandaid on his nose wearing a jeans, red sneakers, and a jacket with a S symbol on it. The older boy with freckles had red hair and green eyes was wearing a white shirt and black pants 

“Damian!” The two boys said in unison

“What?” Damian said in Arabic 

The boys look shock hearing Damian talking in Arabic.

“Damian it us Jon and Colin remember?” Jon said in worry

Damian look confused hearing them talking in another language. Then he remember the English language a bit.

“What? Who are you two?” Damian said with his Arabic accent he forgot to hide  
Jon look worried and Colin feel tears building because it look like he lost Damian again. The two took Damian by hand to go to Batman. On the way there Damian saw other people with children in the area he in. One was a man in orange and green scale like outfit hugging a boy in hospital grown around 12 who look like can be the man son. The man was crying saying something in another language. The another one was a boy eleven years old with orange hair talking to a women in armor. They look Mediterranean. The last one was girl looking 12 being hug by a Robin Hood looking person with a goatee. The girl look like she going to hit the man soon

“Who are they?” Damian asked

“Oh that Arthur Curry Jr, Robbie Long, and Lian Harper. We rescued them re-“ Jon stop himself knowing Damian stuffing from amnesia **“Rescue?” Damian asked**

****

“Yeah Dami! We're superheroes!” Colin said 

Damian look at Colin in confusion, why is someone calling him my blood in Arabic? Colin realized his mistake and explained that it was a nickname he have for Damian. Damian nodded and followed then to a room where a man dressed like a bat was looking into a computer.

“Batman, we got Damian. Your right he stuffing from amnesia.” Jon said 

Batman turn around and look at the boys. He predicted his son wasn't going to have his memories, he hope he skill have some of his skills and intelligence intact.  
“Thank you Superboy, can he speak English?” Superman asked 

“Yeah he can speak English, but don't remember anything.” Jon answered 

Damian scan the bodies language, the two men looked normal. The two boys was acting different, the black hair was floating around nervous. The ginger was clinging closer to Damian as if he was scared of one of the men.

“Who are you people?” Damian asked

Bruce raised a eyebrow under his mask, he caught Damian slip into his accent when he was relaxing or irritated. He also notice Damian act like a confused child than his usually self.

“Damian It this Batman and Superman, Batman is your dad and Superman is my dad.” Jon answered 

Damian looked at Batman uneasy 

“Um…is my dad insane?” Damian asked not wanting someone dressed as bat as father

“Uhhhh…” Jon trailed off scared of what Batman would to him if he said the wrong answer

“Well, he not stable in mind, but he still a good person.” Colin explained 

Batman made no comment since he does acknowledge he not the most stable person in the room…or basically in the family if you don't count Jason.

“Damian do you remember anything?” Bruce asked 

Damian try to remember, he put his hands on his head where realized the scars he got on his scars. He freak out a bit.

‘Shit notice them.’ Bruce thought 

Damian was cover in scars, most fading, but few was permanently. They was ugly hideous scars that was much worse in on his torso and his legs. Bruce worry what will happen when Damian see THAT scar on his body.

“What happened to me?” Damian asked with all these scars.

“I will explain later, but do you remember anything.” Bruce asked

Damian thought, he remember basic thing like reading, writing, counting, and using the bathroom. But he can't remember anyone from his past. 

Damian explained he know basic stuff but not anything form his past. Bruce was saddened about but thought maybe Damian can finally experience a late childhood without dealing with the weight he had in the past. The Kents was worry what Damian will do and act, lastly Colin was heartbroken since he lost his best friend again.

“It okay Damian, we can explain later when we get home. Colin, Jon, take Damian back into the medical bay and get dressed. The Justice League are going to have a quick meeting.” Batman ordered  
Colin and Jon guided Damian where they was stopped by Wonder Woman.

“Superboy is Damian okay?” Wonder Woman asked

“He have amnesia Ma’am.” Jon answered 

“Okay, the others kids are fine and in the game room,, Lian is the only one who have faint memories of the past. Please don't pushed them too far.” 

“Okay is Chris back?”

“Yes, but he may want to stay away from after the incident between you two.”

“It okay, me and Damian didn't get along first.” Jon said with a smile.

Wonder Woman nodded and the little trio went to the get Damian dressed in a shirt and some jeans. They went to the game room where they said the blond was reading a book and the girl was shooting a arrow to apple on top on Greek boy head.

“Can we just relax a bit Lian?” The Greek boy said 

“Nope! We have to get ready to see our parents again.” The girl name Lian said

“Um hello everyone.” Superboy said

The three to kids turn to see the newcomers which resulted in Lian accidentally shot her arrow, but Robbie was able to caught due to his fast reflexes.

“Hi, my name is Lian, sorry I shot you guys.” Lian said

“We been in worse.” Colin said /> “Can you explained who are these people?” Damian 

“Well this Lian Harper, daughter of a hero name Arsenal. That Robbie Long he Wonder Woman nephew, the blond one is Arthur Curry Jr, he Aquaman son and a prince of the seas. We rescue them from someone who…kidnap them from their families. Hey where my brother?” Jon explained 

Lian raised a eyebrow, she notice the new Suoerboy was hiding the fact all the kids was resurrected(Lian and Damian meet in the afterlife when he was dead before he was sent to Hell) then she noticed Damian was acting weird.

‘He must have lost his memories.’ Lian assumed 

“Chris is in the lower area, hey Superboy did Damian lose his memories?” Lian whispered 

Jon nodded and left the room to find Chris and the rest sat down on couches where Colin did a brief explaining what since they died/kidnap. Damian looked around and notice Lian who was reacting with the information, did the two boys get kidnap when they was babies?

“So what the relationship me and you?.” Damian asked

“Oh, we’re… Colin paused “best friends.”

Damian nodded, but could he easily tell Colin is telling a half truth. Maybe Damian can remember relationship he once cherished with Colin.

 

Christopher Kent was floating in lower areas of Watchtower.

“Chris! Chris! Are you down there?!” Jon yelled 

Chris look up and saw Jon, he wondering if Lois and Kal-el forgot and replaced him. Will they forgive him for hurting their son?

Jon flew down sitting a few feet away from Chris.

“Come on Chris, don't you go to game room to play with us.” Jon asked 

Chris look at Jon, he can tell he was 2 years older than him, but he felt he being replaced.

“I-I don't know Jon. Your Kal-el, biological kid son…I'm Zod son.” Chris said shaking a bit from saying the last part

Jon frowned at that comment, he always wants siblings and heard stories of Conner, Chris, Cir-el. He didn't care about their pasts he wanted see them.

“I don't care! Your still a Kent!” Jon protested 

Chris look at him, felt guilty for the bruises he inflicted to Jon. He nearly killed Jon if wasn't for Damian to destroy the mind control chip. He nearly ran away if Superman didn't stop him.

“…I nearly kill you…I-I don't want to hurt you again.” Chris said tears filling up.

Jon slide to Chris seeing him starting to cry and hug him.

“It wasn't your fault you was being controlled. I always want and big brother or sister. I don't know Connor or Cir-el is at. Please Chris don't leave us again…I want my big brother.” Jon begged starting to sob.

Chris stop crying and look at Jon, he could see Jon fear of Chris leaving him…maybe it time for him to become a big brother. Chris smile and return hug.

“Okay, I'll come back to the farm with you guys.” Chris

“Yes! I thought I have to get Ma on you do!”

“Really?!” 

“What I'm the little brother.” Jon said sweetly

Chris rolled his eyes and smile the two boys flew back to see the other kids.

 

“So let me get this straight, Bruce and Clark sons with their friends went to rescue the other kids. Now Demon Spawn lost his memories?” Hal said earning a slap on his head from the Flash

“Yes, Robin lost his memories. Bruce let me take Damian back to the farm with me.” Clark suggested 

“No, he coming back home.” Bruce declared 

“Are you sure Bruce? You going to be busy dealing with the kids coming back.” Superman said

“Agree, I wish for Donna and Robbie to reunite but he died at a baby and my be scared with all rumors about the Amazons.” Diana supported

“Even I understand not to show Atlantis to AJ too quickly.” Aquaman said

“Fine, where do you wish me to send them at?” Batman asked irritated  
“How about the kids go to Titans Tower I can tell Wally to sent his kids there so they can reunite with them and we can tell the other heroes the kids are back.” Barry said

“Fine, I will send Dick there to help Alfred. Meeting adjourned.” Bruce said

The Justice League nodded and went back to their homes, Batman and Superman stood back. Batman walk over to the windows and look at the stars. Superman walked over to Batman.

“What wrong Bruce?” Clark asked

“It Damian.” Bruce said 

“What wrong?”

“…When he learned about his past…will he asked me why I never save him?”


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my chapter

“So I’m called Robin?” Damian asked  
“Yeah, and the redhead is your boyfriend.” Lian said  
“Lian!” Chris said  
“What it been two days since he been passed out, we were trained to eardrop so I got bored.” Lian trying to justify herself 

“Boyfriend?” Damian asked to Colin who was blushing  
“Y-Yeah, we used to kiss and stuff.” Colin said  
Then there was a knock on the door and the famous Nightwing enter the room  
“Hello kids.” Dick said  
“Uncle Dick!” Lian yelled running and hug Dick around the waist  
Dick smiled it like the kids aged to the appropriate ages they would be if they didn't die and was wearing a white shirts and pants. Lian was about 11 and look at like her mother now. Dick notice she developing a bit which Roy going to have a fit with that. AJ and Robbie look ten, AJ had his dad hair and his mother eyes and Robbie had his dad orange hair but his mother eyes. Lastly Chris look the same but age a bit and was taller than Jon.  
“Hey Lian, you grow up…”Dick trailed off noticed the defined body Lian have now and some of scars on her arms and face  
“Lian,”Dick bent down and look at Lian face”what happen to you and the others?”  
Lian didn't look in Dick eyes not want to tell Dick what her and the others kids did since their resurrections.

“We wasn't torture ..we was trained to kill and was going to kill our families.” Lian answered shakily 

Dick mentally cringe from hearing Lian fear and worried that the superheroes community will reject her and the others.

“It okay Lian, many people did stuff in their pasts they was force to do. We will forgive you guys.” Dick comforted

Lian sighed but had one more question 

“Is Damian related to Ra’s Al Ghul?” Lian whispered in Dick ear noticing some similarities like the eyes with Damian and Ra’s

“Yes, but remember Damian lost his memories.” Dick caution

“Are going to tell him?”  
“We will tell him stuff little by little. Now want to see your daddy? He here.” Dick asked  
Lian nodded happily  
“Hey kids want to see some family?” Dick asked the other kids  
“Can Robbie and I stay here? We kinda nervous.” AJ said  
“Sure, I'll tell the adults when you ready.” Dick said

Dick guided Lian, Chris, and Jon to the meeting area, the boys decided to stay in the game room . The Justice brought Lois, Mera, Roy, Diana, and Donna to the Watchtower.The adults was too deep in their conversations, Lian was the first one to walk up behind her father who was talking to green arrow and Black Canary.

“You didn't know she was alive?” Roy said  
“I didn't know until Bruce told me a hour ago.” Arrow explained  
“Well I was trained to kill you guys, so bats locked up in the Watchtower for two days to do tests on me.” Lian said interrupting the conversation 

Roy turn around and look at his now eleven years old daughter  
“L-Lian?” Roy said slowly wondering if his mind is messing with him

“No, it ex other daughter. Yes it me dad! Aren't you used to see people coming back to life?” Lian responded 

“Lian!” Roy yelled grabbing his daughter and pulling her in a tight hug.

“Etai Yazi.” Roy mumbled in Lian hair

“Dad I need to breathe.” Lian squeaked 

The rest of the people ended their conversations when they heard Roy yelled and realized Lian arrive

“Lian is that really you?” Donna asked  
“Hey Aunt Donna yep it me.” Lian said  
“Chris?” Lois asked  
Chris nodded slowly and didn't want move but Jon unexpectedly pulled to Lois and the Kent family had a group hug.

“Where Robert?” Donna said

“Well him and Arthur are in the game room with Damian and his friend.” Lian asked

“Donna come down, they don't remember us and he might be scared of us.” Diana pleaded  
“Why would he be scared of us?” Donna pondered  
“Don't you guys rape men and commit male infanticide?” Chris blurted out  
“No that bitch Circe told that lie. The boys go to another Island where they train by heroes of the past.” Donna explained 

“Are they around my age?” Lian said  
“Crap your hitting puberty soon, no your not get any demigod boyfriends anytime soon young lady.” Roy warn 

“Fine I settled with Robbie or Jon.” Lian said which Jon blushed at  
“Hell your not getting a boyfriend until your twenty!” Roy yelled 

“Sure I will.” Lian said  
Roy angrily sighed and sided eye at Dinah and Oliver who was chuckling a bit with the karma Roy receiving

“Can we see them soon?” Mera asked  
“I check if they ready.” Dick said

Dick went back to the game room where the kids left a note saying their in the training. Dick walk to the training room where he saw Damian in Robin outfit with the belt and mask off practice fighting with Colin. Robbie and Arthur was looking around the weapons array.

“Come on Damian to can do it!” Encouraged Colin

Damian try to land a few punch but trip over by his cape.  
“Ugh, why do I use a cape?” Damian still confused about his outfit 

“You use to hide in the shadows, glide, and blind your enemies.” Colin explained 

“How the hell you can glide with a cape?”  
“It high tech-Oh hey mister Richard I'm trying to help Damian with his amnesia.” Colin said

“Okay, hey Robbie and Arthur ready to see your moms?” Dick asked 

“Will they accept us?” AJ asked worried

“Of course,Damian, Colin, want to come?”

Damian looked worried until Colin hold his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Damian nodded and followed the group with his hood. The group saw Lian and Chris happily talking to their families.

“Hey I found a fish and a Hercules on the Watchtower.” Dick said

The Amazons and Atlanteans look and saw their lost sons.

“So, you want to go first?” Robbie asked 

AJ went up first since already meet his father and assumed the woman is his mother, he notice the woman was wearing a crown.

“Hi…Mom and Dad. What I exactly am I exactly?” Arthur asked 

“Dear you didn't tell him?” Mera asked

“Well I kinda broken into Atlanteans when I hold him.” Arthur said

Sighed Mera told to sit next to them

“Well your 2/3 Atlantean and 1/3 human.” Mera explained

Arthur look surprised at the revelation 

“Oh that explain my water abilities, and able to speak with water animals, so what am I in Atlantis?” Arthur 

Aquaman ruffled his son hair

“Your name after me and you are a prince of the seas.” Aquaman said

Arthur smiled at the announcement of his heritage, he notice his father said he a prince of the seas. Does mean he have siblings? His kidnapper said his family abandoned as baby, he didn't want to asked the big questions later. He hug his mom and Dad.

“Welcome back son.” Arthur said

Robbie smiled at his friend getting back to his family, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and was grabbed up from behind.

“Υιός* your alive.” Donna said sobbing  
Robbie move around his mother arms and look at his mother, he can see got Mediterranean look from her. He must got his dad hair.

“Mother?” Robbie said 

Donna nodded 

“…You abandoned me.” Robbie asked  
“No you died in a car crash…I begged to Hades and Thanatos to let me see you, but they said your soul was taken by someone else. Do you wish to go to Themyscira with me and you Aunt Diana?” Donna responded 

Robbie thought about his mother offer

“Will I able to see my friends again? You don't have to train me I can fight and stuff.” Robbie said

“Of course, how next week?” Donna said 

Robbie nodded happily and hug his mother 

Damian look around at the kids reuniting with their families.  
“Colin, do I have more family than my father?” Damian asked  
“What? Oh right your memories is lost, yeah you have a big family!” Colin  
“Why I don't see them?”  
Colin tried to word his answer right, while Damian was a jerk(to fair Bruce should have done a better job in telling him how the western world works) the batfamily as more or less broken before Damian was thought of.

“Well, their busy right now, but you big brother Richard here.” Colin said  
“Brother” Damian echoed  
Damian walked over to see Nightwing who talking to Batman and grab his hand  
“Are you my brother Richard?” Damian asked  
Nightwing kept his smile and ruffled Damian 

“Yeah your my baby brother little D, so Bruce about my suggestion?” Dick said  
“Hmm, that the others opinions if they let them go to the Tower Dick. Cyborg is almost done decrypting the files we recovered. Are you sure you want Damian with you?” Bruce asked

“Yeah, your parenting skills with people hard headed as you are wonderful.” Dick said sarcastically  
“Funny, we will see what Alfred said about this.” Bruce responded 

The adults told the kids to go with Dick so they do finally talks.

“So are we going to the Titan Tower Uncle Dick?” Lian asked  
“We have to see if they let you, don't want be around your family?” Dick asked  
“Yeah, but it feel weird and I don't stay in overprotection station forever.” Lian complained while loving her family, she wanting to show she can be a hero now.  
“Well your guys was taken from us and we don't to lose you guys again.” Dick explained  
“Ugh, there better be a crazy villain that going capture you guys so we can prove our worth.” Lian threatened  
We see about Lian.” Dick said  
Superman walked into the room the kids was sitting in.

“We decided to let you guys go to the Titans Tower tomorrow if you guys do well back at home.” Superman explained 

The kids nodded and went back to their families. Before they left they decided to hug Damian, Jon, and Colin since they save them. Damian was confused but decided to return the hugs.

“Ready to go Dami?” Dick asked standing at the Zeta portal to Gotham  
Damian was worried but Colin grabbed his hand  
“Let go home.” Colin  
Damian follow Colin to the portal to a home he can not remember.


	3. Story discontinue

I'm not doing this story anymore because I'm going to do a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, please leave kudos and comment.


End file.
